Lahka
Lahka an inhabitant of Altronia. Biography Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different species that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Lahka and his kin were one such creation, made during an attempt to colonize the southern universe. Initially created to serve as healers and guardians, Lahka's species were anatomically similar to Turaga. Retaining the ability to use Noble Kanohi and fuse with each other, Lahka and his kin took up residency upon Altronia. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Lahka gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with his species. Although he continued his original task, Lahka was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. During the reign of the Barraki and the League of Six Kingdoms, the Altronians were one of the many races conquered by the warlord known as Mantax. Believing the League of Six Kingdoms to truthfully represent the will of Mata Nui, Lahka acted as an advocate of the regime for some time roughly 85,000 years ago. Eventually, the Altronians came to willingly serve Mantax's army by supplying raw materials and appointing Lahka in the Barraki's strategic council. Acting as one of the foremost strategists and advisers of Barraki Mantax's regime, Lahka served in this council until the notorious defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms in battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta and Toa forces. With the island forcibly liberated from Barraki rule, the Altronians swiftly cut all ties with Mantax's regime and Lahka returned to Altronia seeking political asylum. However, the involvement of the Altronians in the League of Six Kingdoms became a sore topic in the eyes of many of the other Matoran Universe inhabitants, causing Lahka much in the way of regret. Lahka would later encountered Zalko and Vahkon at some point and learned that they could form a Katia. He and his two partners would later become pirates and tried to plunder the Avenging Alliance, though were easily driven off. They later approached the team and offered alliance, which was accepted. They later formed their Katia to fight off a Kikanalo that was leading a stampede too close to the Alliance. Lahka's current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities and Traits Lahka was very agile and quick. Kindly and light-hearted, Lahka possessed an honest nature. Throughout his life, Lahka was known to wield the Momentum Spade, a tool that was capable of altering momentum when swung in conjunction with a conscious will from the user. The user can get a thrust in momentum in the direction swung or thrust, allowing them to change direction in midair or perform a sort of jerky flight. The Momentum Spade also had a projectile function, shooting boomerang-shaped energy projectiles, shattering into shards upon impact with something solid. Lahka could combine with others of his kind to form a Katia. His Katia with Zalko and Vahkon was called Zakalonn. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' Trivia *Lahka is another example of an original character that was resurrected by Sidd. He was originally made up by a 10-year-old Sidd. Category:Kanahka's Chronicle Category:Altronia Continuity